The Winds of Change
by The Prophet of Wisdom
Summary: The people of the Lower Elemments meet a very powerful colection of races, who claim to have created the People, they have been demed ready


The Winds of Change

Chapter 1:

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so I hope its not too awfule.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, and Star Trek, Eoin Colfer's Artemis Fowl, Or MGM's Stargate SG- and Atlantis or Bungie's Halo. Also I am aware that Sool took over after Koboi made Root nice and crispy but I HATE HIM

**Lower Elements Police Operations Booth, Haven City**

Foley, everyone's favorite unappreciated genius centaur was leaning back in his custom made swivel chair munching a Foley Corp. Carrot Bar when a priority one alarm started blaring like crazy. It gave the tech wizard such a start the he almost dropped his signature tinfoil headgear into the atomic reconfiguration waste disposal unit, (Another of his inventions.) When he had reined his composure, with his Anti Mind probe bonnet seated firmly on his head, he located the source of the disturbance, a plasma screen showing the results of constant human telecommunications sweeps, specifically of the satellite TV kind ( There was no real reason for this, but he did like soap operas). When he requested details the computer displayed a set of code that looked like his but was some how not his he ran it through a reverse engineered translator program seized from Fowl Manor during the siege. After several minutes of complex decoding the compunter displayed just for words, Greetings from the Systems Commonwealth" At that moment the shocked centaur hit the intercom and said in shaky tones "Commander Root you're going to want to see this, little did they know how those four simple words would change there lives forever.

**Haven City Council Chamber, Emergency Session**

Commander Kelp (Ark Sool was removed because a backround check reveled that he overstepped his authority during the second Koboi incident) stood vary nervously before the Elders, Wing Viyenia in particular seemed to be scrutinizing him in every detail. Her piercing gaze turned his trademark, nickname earning, crimson complexion a pale gray. Then, Chief Elder Vracken (His predecessor retired after the disastrous B'wa Kell uprising, in which he had nearly had his head reduced to a puddle vaguely resembling a spilt bowl of Foley Corp. Nutria-Gel, the elf who succeeded him however was blessed with a spine (Something rarer then intellect among goblins among the politicians of the People) and so in wary tones he asked "Commander what do you know of these strange transmissions which have prompted us to lock down all of Haven city and even shut down the fusion reactors that support us here. Seeming to have regained his confidence responded, "Yes your Honors, I would like to tell you but I am afraid that I am as clueless as yourselves. however I will have Foley explain things as best we can. At that moment Foley entered the room through the large armor plated double doors emblazoned with the standard of Haven, a large circle showing an ancient oak and entwined about the roots were four winding rivers forming a Celtic knot around the base, and engraved upon the trunk was a single rose crossed by two swords. As he entered he withdrew from his micro-fiber armor chest plate (A garment which he rarely wore do to the fact that his presence in or even near the combat zone had only occurred on two occasions. First during the siege of Fowl Manor, then during the goblin uprisings of the previous year. The item he withdrew was another recent invention, a portable hologram projector, which he interfaced it with his customized handheld computer. The centaur then instructed the device to show a prepared map of the area from which the signal originated. It showed a spherical area of space containing a large star system consisting of a pristine planet of gigantic proportions surrounded by a dense asteroid field, and twenty other nearly identical, if smaller planetoids all oriented around a bright burning sun. After giving his audience a few seconds to take in the sight He stated in simple, no frills, no, pomposity, terms the situation. "At approximately oh-four-hundred LEMT (Lower Elements Mean Tim) Human Space Telecommunications Monitoring Module Number 125-4195-2-2201-0-10, picked up an unidentified radio transmission from this sector of space, he traced a circle on the sphere of light with his index finger, as it moved a trail of red light formed in its path lassoing the largest planet. Then, Foley seeming to speak to no one in particular, enunciating clearly said, "Enhance image in selected area to maximum quality achievable, then display all known refreceable material in image, disregard classification protocol, override code:1254769 Zebra, Alpha, Echo, Gamma, Gamma 1, Authorization: Foley 1 LEP Tech. The computer responded in a cool female voice, Authorization Confirmed, a second Level 1 Authorization Required for access. At that moment the chairmen the began to speak his code "Auth"-" but Foley cut him off , "Sorry sir the clearance required is level 1 LEP Clearance, Council Clearance of any kind is not sufficient.. At that slap in the face the Chairmen turned a shade of crimson to rival Roots, but then he realized that the Council had no real military authority, just civic power, and that the only person with LEP clearance on the Council was the Wing Commander, realizing his mistake he retook his seat. Then the Wing Commander, enunciating clearly intoned, Override: 125463214157878 Iota Gamma Theta, Tau, 6

Authorization: Viayina 1. Once again the computer coolly akknowlaged the code and the said. Clarence granted, bypassing….accessing, a moment later a half a dozen boxes appeared in the holo window.

A/N: If my chapters are to short please let me know if the cliff hanger was lousey tell me that as well.


End file.
